


venting

by goldfin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: (inhales) gIRLS, Bad Poetry, NbLW, Other, Poetry, Possibly Unrequited Love, aromantic?, im kinda gay, nblw?, what are feelings anyway
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfin/pseuds/goldfin
Summary: feel free to correct me if there are mistakes





	venting

interdum  
volo tui  
osculum et risum  
cutem rudem et unguem admorsum

sed  
recordar  
tu exspectas  
rem quae  
no possum  
donare

et

nolo  
"poenitet me"  
ūnere  
jugulum  
iterum

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to correct me if there are mistakes


End file.
